


The most delicious kind of vengeance

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Van/Asch/Guy - the most delicious kind of vengeance . Tales of Kink meme.





	The most delicious kind of vengeance

He didn't want to do it, Guy told himself; despite what Van seemed to think of him, he didn't get off on hurting people. His plans to kill Luke fon Fabre were a matter of revenge, of _justice_ , and nothing more. He didn't want Asch to suffer (it was his father who needed to suffer) and he didn't like causing pain.  
  
He had to keep telling himself that, because otherwise he might forget. When he bit Asch's ear, the redhead made a taut sound and arched reflexively, almost rubbing himself against Guy's body -- fuck, the kid threatened to drive all the rationalizations right out of his head. He _had_ to keep telling himself that. He didn't _want_ to.  
  
"What do you think, Gailardia?" Van murmured, leaning to meet Guy's eyes over Asch's shoulder. "Isn't this the perfect revenge?"  
  
 _You sick bastard,_ Guy thought, but he said, "Yeah. I should thank you for giving me the chance." He slid a hand over Asch's stomach, almost tender, and then reversed the stroke with his nails digging a red trail over the skin. Asch muffled a pained noise, spine arching again in that too-tempting way. But the effect was ruined when Asch's head fell back onto Guy's shoulder, his thin chest heaving for breath, and he looked up just enough to glare daggers at the blond behind him.  
  
For a moment, Guy sympathized. _Yeah -- hate me. You should._  
  
The gaze didn't last long; Asch broke it off, panting softly, his features twisting, his whole frame filled with tension. Guy glanced down the length of his body to see Van cupping Asch's cock, rubbing him with firm, demanding strokes. Asch was struggling against reaction, but the aborted little jerks of his hips gave him away, the color in his pale face. Van dragged his thumb over the tip of Asch's cock, smearing the liquid there, and that forced a strangled groan out of the helpless general.  
  
Guy wanted to snap _Back off!_ so much that he had to swallow, hard, to keep from saying it. Van was from Hod as well, had obviously been as deeply damaged as Guy himself by its destruction -- but Guy didn't want to _share_ his revenge. He didn't want Asch to be thinking about Van. But since he couldn't snap at Van, the mad architect behind this arrangement, he'd just have to steal Asch's attention back himself. He fastened his lips on the younger man's neck, sucking hard and twining his arms around Asch's waist, pulling him flush against Guy's chest. He ground his hips against yielding skin, and Asch froze like a startled deer.  
  
Guy could almost hear what Asch was thinking -- he could hear himself thinking -- _Shit, I'm really going to do it._  
  
Van said lightly, "Ah, if you're ready for that, you'll want some of this." He tugged one of Guy's hands from Asch's skin and pressed a small vial into it.  
  
Asch sucked in a breath, but Van's hands closed around his wrists like steel, letting Guy drew back slowly to open the vial and pour the warm, thick liquid over his hands. Like a puppetmaster Van drew on the younger man's strings, dragging him forward until his face pressed into Van's thigh, kicking his knees apart to present Asch like an offering to his lord.  
  
Quickly and roughly, Guy slicked his cock, then moved behind Asch and pressed two fingers into him unceremoniously, making the redhead squeeze his eyes closed and twist away, his jaw clenched stubbornly shut. Casual, Guy asked, "You don't mind, Van?"  
  
Van chuckled. "Of course not. I vowed to follow you, after all, so by all means -- go on." For a surreal moment it was almost like a conversation over tea instead of a naked boy. "I'm content to watch."  
  
 _For now, anyway,_ Guy thought, trying not to see the vivid splay of Asch's hair over Van's white pants, so close to the cloth covering his obviously hardened cock.  
  
"Guy--"

It was a choked whisper, _his name_ , Asch saying his name. Startled, Guy looked up, and for just a heartbeat he met Asch's gaze again -- there was no hate there, no futile promise of violence, only longing and shame and regret, so much so that Guy almost wondered if he'd imagined that first look.  
  
(When they were children and he needed to go out, Luke always asked for him; over older and more experienced guards, over more devoted servants, over everyone. It was almost like he wanted to be killed, and it was driving Guy absolutely crazy with the frequent, easy opportunities to just do it.  
  
"Those guys are here because of my father's money," Luke said, dismissively. "But you're my friend -- I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, even if you weren't paid for it."  
  
If only you knew, Guy thought. But in all the time they were alone, he could never quite make his hand move for the blade.)  
  
Guy pulled his fingers from Asch's body and positioned himself, as if he hadn't heard. He thrust in roughly, shoving himself to the hilt in one ruthless jerk of his hips. Asch cried out sharply, the sound muffled abruptly as momentum pressed him deeper between Van's legs. Van moved to stroke his hair like a fond father, holding him there with the same benevolent gesture.  
  
It would have been infuriating earlier, maybe even disgusting. But Guy knew that Asch was thinking about him, only of him, and the intoxication was so great that it was easy to forget that the act was only a means to an end.


End file.
